Conto de Natal
by Li Morgan
Summary: Uma pequena e feliz história para comemorar o Natal e o Ano Novo. Yaoi, ItaNaru


**Uma rapidinha para comemorar o Natal e o Ano Novo, com meu casal mais preferido de todos!**

**Espero que aproveitem, é yaoi (ItaNaru), por isso, se não gosta, não leia!**

**-**

Naruto tinha decidido comemorar o Natal, exatamente por isso convidou pessoas que jamais tinham comemorado, como Sai e Juugo, claro que com Juugo acabou vindo Suigetsu, Karin e Sasuke. Não que Naruto não estivesse preparado para eles.

Naruto tinha providenciado presentes a todos naquele Natal, pena que o de Kakashi tivesse explodido depois que o novo Hokage havia informado a Naruto que Sai estava em missão e talvez não voltasse para o Natal. Iruka, graças ao bom deus, tinha dado razão a Naruto, o que garantia que o Natal de Kakashi não fosse tão alegre quanto ele esperava. Bem, feito, pensou Naruto mais uma vez.

A ceia que Naruto fizera estava perfeita, o peru estava crocante por fora e tenro por dentro, assim como todos os acompanhamentos e eles tinham quase devorado tudo, e então chegou o momento dos presentes e Naruto pegou um dos cinco embrulhos que tinha embaixo da pequena árvore que armara naquele Natal.

- Karin – Naruto estendeu o embrulho vermelho, a kunoichi parou de sorrir, olhando confusa para o presente – espero que goste, eu pensei que...bem, achei que poderia gostar disso quando vi.

Karin olhou confusa para Sasuke e então pegou o presente, puxando o laço dourado que tinha ridicularizado mentalmente antes de saber que aquele laço era dela. Aquele presente era dela, todo dela. Alguém, e alguém que ela mal conhecia, alguém que tinha aberto sua casa e a alimentado enquanto ela tentava encontrar defeitos na comida e na decoração, ridicularizando tudo que invejava, tinha comprado algo para ela. Pensara nela e comprara para ela.

Puxou o laço e desembrulhou o presente com cuidado, não queria rasgar ou estragar o papel vermelho e brilhante. Era parte de seu presente, fora comprado e escolhido para ela!

Quando o papel foi meticulosamente afastado, ela pode ver o lindo conjunto iryou. Ergueu os olhos, encontrando os olhos azuis cheios de expectativa. Agarrou então seu presente, abraçando-o e murmurou um obrigado.

Naruto sorriu e então pegou o segundo presente, entregando para Suigetsu, o espadachim olhou surpreso e abriu um sorriso enorme, rasgando o papel azul piscina e encarando boquiaberto as Sete Espadas Lendárias em miniatura.

- Eu não sabia o que você iria gostar – Naruto falou coçando a nuca – ouvi Karin dizendo que você...bem, que você queria as Sete Espadas e como...bem, eu resolvi usar o forno e replicar as Sete, em versão diminuta.

- Você fez para mim? – Suigetsu perguntou chocado, sua boca mal conseguia fechar – você...você foi para uma forja e criou isso para mim?

- É – Naruto corou constrangido – não ficou perfeito, eu não vi as outras quatro, então tive que me basear no pouco que li sobre elas e...

- Você...se esforçou para fazer um presente para mim – Suigetsu falou, tirando os olhos dos de Naruto e voltando os olhos para suas sete miniaturas, notando a perfeição, ele conhecia aquelas espadas – obrigado...e eu não trouxe nada.

Naruto sorriu, dispensando presente, não saberia como reagir se recebesse um mesmo. Pegou então o terceiro embrulho, era um pouco menor que os demais, em prateado e estendeu a Juugo, que o olhou confuso e então pegou, depois de receber uma cotovelada delicada de Karin. Juugo abriu delicadamente o embrulho prateado e então viu o conjunto de kunais trabalhadas, elas tinham seu nome gravadas, eram peças únicas, leves e perfeitas para suas grandes mãos. Segurou uma, sentindo ela se harmonizar com seu chakra e então olhou Naruto, abrindo um sorriso.

- Você fez para mim, não foi? – Juugo perguntou – muito obrigado, Naruto.

Naruto sorriu amplamente e então pegou o embrulho azul petróleo, entregando a Sasuke. Restava apenas o embrulho em tecido, o presente de Sai.

Sasuke abriu com cuidado seu embrulho, vendo a bainha para sua espada, uma bainha especial, de couro macio. Uma bainha que não desmereceria sua espada. Olhou Naruto, sabia que ele tinha feito pessoalmente aquela bainha para ele, pensando nele. Olhou Naruto e então olhou confuso para Karin, que chorava abraçada ao presente que ganhara. Juugo tinha o rosto banhado em lágrimas silenciosas e Suigetsu fungava.

Naruto olhava constrangido, pensando que havia feito alguma coisa errada.

- É o primeiro presente que eu recebo – Juugo falou apertando as kunais que ganhara – obrigado.

- Cara, se mal conhece a gente – Suigetsu fungou – e se preocupou em fazer isso.

- Eu não fiz tudo, o presente de Karin e de Sai precisou ser comprado, eu apenas...

- Escolheu pensando em mim – Karin se abraçou a Naruto, o estojo entre os dois, enquanto Karin fungava no ombro de Naruto – e fez aquele ótimo jantar, e nem tinha nos convidado...

- Que é isso – Naruto olhou constrangido para Karin, coçando a nuca, mostrando que estava desconfortável com o comportamento da jovem – é que eu nunca comemorei...e como Juugo também não...

- E eu de má vontade – Suigetsu fungou tocando na pequena Samehada e sentindo-a sugar um pouquinho de nada de seu chakra – achando que você estava nos usando de cobaia. Nem pensamos em trazer nada, foi Juugo que disse que precisávamos trazer aquela torta.

- Ah, a torta – Naruto olhou totalmente agradecido para Suigetsu, deslocando Karin delicadamente e a passando para Suigetsu enquanto corria para a geladeira, fugindo da situação confusa. Tirou a bela torta de morango que Juugo havia escolhido e sorriu para o grandalhão, vendo que Sasuke estava mais próximo dele.

Sasuke observou Naruto cortar com cuidado a torta, tinha visto o pudim de Natal que Naruto fizera e que estava dentro da geladeira, pelo cheiro que vinha dele sempre que Naruto abria a geladeira.

- Quero pudim – Sasuke falou, sentindo que sua voz não estava firme como o costume. Naruto e seus presentes tinham abalado seu emocional. Fazia muitos anos que havia comemorado o Natal, incontáveis anos. Naruto era o mais próximo a família que ele tinha agora, pelos sacrifícios que Naruto sempre fizera, pelas semelhanças entre Naruto e Itachi. Itachi...doía, doía muito pensar em seu irmão, no que fizera, nos sacrifícios de Itachi, em sua morte.

Suas mãos estavam tão manchadas quanto às de Itachi, quase se perdera em sua sede de vingança e destruíra todas as esperanças de Itachi e Naruto, a pessoa que ele podia ser e que os dois "irmãos" que tinha viam claramente e pelo que havia lutado para preservar.

Quase se entregara a corrupção de Madara, quase destruíra inocentes e culpados. Se Naruto não estivesse lá para impedir, se não fossem os poderes que Itachi tinha legado ao loiro.

Todos haviam desistido dele, Kakashi, Sakura, até seus companheiros de Taki estavam pensando em desistir dele, menos Naruto. Naruto, que não desistia nunca, que não se entregava. Naruto, que estava disposto a morrer para que Sasuke visse a luz, para que saísse da escuridão em que se colocara.

Naruto serviu a sobremesa, trazendo sorrisos a todos, enquanto voltavam a se acomodar no sofá do loiro ou nas almofadas do chão. Os presentes junto aos corpos. Naruto ligara a TV, que mostrava comemorações e canções de Natal.

Sasuke ficou ainda mais próximo de Juugo, e dando um olhar a Naruto, viu que o loiro entendia e aprovava, isso lhe fez sorrir ainda mais. Tinha perdido tudo, mas tinha novamente uma família. Se ao menos tivesse parado para pensar antes, de tivesse seguido as pistas que sempre estiveram entorno dele, poderia ter seus dois irmãos naquela noite.

Estavam quase indo embora quando Sai entrou para janela, parecendo cansado e faminto. Naruto se ergueu e correu para o moreno, abraçando-o pela cintura e deixando que o outro afundasse o rosto em seu pescoço e cabelos. Era uma cena extremamente íntima, mas não maliciosa.

- Eu cheguei – Sai sorriu ao se afastar – estou fedendo?

- Não, está ferido – Naruto falou baixo – vá tomar um banho, eu levo suas roupas no banheiro, depois de aquecer seu jantar.

Sai sorriu concordando e então deu boa noite aos demais e foi para o banheiro. Naruto correu para a cozinha, coletando parte da comida que sobrara e colocando no forno antes de ir para o quarto pegar as roupas de Sai que ficavam ali. Separou tudo com cuidado e levou ao banheiro, deixando discretamente sobre a pia antes de sair e ir cuidar de mais algumas coisas.

Karin e Suigetsu assistiam com curiosidade a forma como o loiro se movia, Juugo abraçava Sasuke, que parecia confuso sobre como se sentir a respeito do moreno que era tão parecido com ele.

Naruto tocava Sai com carinho, sem reservas, aceitando-o como irmão. Ainda havia algumas reservas da parte de Sasuke, ele reconhecia que era sua própria culpa, porque Naruto o abrigaria da mesma forma como abrigava Sai. E havia também sua própria reserva Uchiha, que o impedia de abraçar Naruto, de se apoiar completamente nele. Sai não parecia possuir aqueles problemas ou reservas, demonstrava com atos e palavras que Naruto era toda a família que tinha.

O moreno saiu do banheiro com os cabelos molhados, e Naruto pegou uma toalha de rosto e começou a secar-lhe os cabelos enquanto Sai comia.

- Seu presente chega mais tarde – Sai falou com a boca cheia – isso está muito melhor do que o cheiro.

- Coma tudo então, e não fale com a boca cheia – Naruto repreendeu enquanto agitava os cabelos negros e finos – Iruka já sabe que você chegou?

- Hai – Sai falou depois de engolir apressado – Kakashi não vai mais dormir no sofá.

- Ah, tudo bem, você está aqui no Natal – Naruto falou, sendo generoso, o que fez Sai sorrir enquanto empurrava mais comida para sua boca.

- Você come como se não tivesse comido há anos – Karin apontou surpresa com a magreza do moreno.

- Corri para chegar a tempo do Natal – Sai falou depois de engolir – queria passar meu primeiro Natal com meu irmãozinho.

Sasuke rosnou baixo, o que foi ignorado por Naruto, mas não por Sai ou os membros da Taki. Sai se moveu rápido, passando o braço pela cintura de Naruto e o fazendo cair em seu colo enquanto comia e sorria para o loiro, que tinha os braços envolvendo-lhe o pescoço.

- Você está sendo infantil – avisou Naruto – Natal é época de compartilhar e perdoar.

- Eu compartilho e perdôo – Sai informou sorrindo – o que tem de sobremesa?

- Pudim e torta de morango – Naruto informou sorrindo condescendente, como se Sai fosse uma criança encantadora e não um adulto possivelmente letal.

- Mesmo, com morangos de verdade? – Sai perguntou sorrindo amplamente.

- Com morangos de verdade – Naruto informou sorrindo – coma logo para que eu possa dar o seu presente de Natal.

- Eu quero – Sai sorriu amplamente – Feliz Natal.

Os membros da Taki responderam ao cumprimento com entusiasmos diferentes. E Naruto pegou o último embrulho, o de tecido, entregando a Sai enquanto ia buscar a sobremesa do moreno.

Sai abriu sorrindo o cordão que mantinha o saco fechado e então puxou seu conteúdo. O sorriso tremeu enquanto dava lugar à surpresa dos olhos negros. Um estojo ricamente entalhado protegia os mais diferentes tipos de equipamentos para pintura, os mais caros e belos papéis de desenhos. Reconhecia aqueles artigos, os namorava desde que pudera sair da sede da Raiz e andar livremente ao lado de Naruto. Agora eram seus.

- Naruto – Sai chamou enquanto via o loiro se ajoelhando e colocando o prato com uma grossa fatia de morango sobre a mesa de centro. Puxou Naruto então, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele – obrigado.

Naruto apenas sorriu envergonhado antes de se afastar, indo providenciar chocolate quente para todos os demais. Aquele era o Natal, o primeiro Natal que ele comemorava, o primeiro de muitos. Assistiu com os convidados os fogos de artifício que marcavam a passagem de Natal. Sorria enquanto guardava tudo depois que tinham ido embora. Arrumou a casa, tomou um banho quente e foi se deitar, feliz por aquele primeiro Natal.

**

Naruto acordou alguns minutos depois, sentindo um corpo se alinhando ao seu na cama. Um corpo tão nu quanto o seu, enquanto braço fortes o puxavam para mais perto e um membro grande e ereto o penetrava sem qualquer preparação. Gemeu, confuso, sonolento, carente e pensando que tinha enlouquecido, porque somente uma pessoa podia pilhar seu corpo assim.

- Saudade, kitsune – a voz rouca e máscula sussurrou no ouvido de Naruto, fazendo todos os seus sentidos entrarem em alerta enquanto o membro grosso se forçava completamente dentro dele, causando uma leve dor e muito prazer – tão quente, esteve me esperando?

- Você está morto – Naruto sussurrou enquanto sentia o pênis de Itachi saindo dele e voltando a penetrá-lo, lenta e profundamente, atingindo sua próstata com precisão.

- Sim, morto de desejo por você – Itachi sussurrou saindo de Naruto o virando de frente para ele, tomando os lábios carnudos enquanto puxava uma das pernas para sua cintura e o puxava, deixando-o sobre seu corpo e então o penetrando novamente – me monte, kitsune.

- Sim, sim – Naruto sussurrou rouco, podia ser loucura, podia ser um sonho, podia até mesmo ser um milagre de Natal, exatamente por isso não ia desperdiçar qualquer segundo.

Montou com sensualidade o homem que amava, que sempre amara, mesmo quando Itachi não passava de um protetor mascarado que o protegia nas noites escuras e frias de Konoha, mesmo quando não conseguia imaginar sua voz ou rosto. O Anbu, o inimigo, o aliado, tudo isso em um único homem, o homem que perdera. O homem que seu melhor amigo odiara e matara, o homem que havia protegido seu melhor amigo por toda sua vida e feito da vida de Sasuke a sua missão. Itachi, que amara Sasuke acima de tudo, acima de sua lealdade a Konoha, acima do relacionamento com Naruto.

Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, era só isso que a mente de Naruto podia conceber. Itachi e o que o corpo de Itachi gerava dentro do dele. Itachi e seu cheiro, sua energia, seu poder. Itachi e sua boca, suas mãos grandes e calejadas, seu corpo pálido e musculoso.

- Ah, Naruto-kun – Itachi gemeu segurando os quadris de Naruto, os dedos apertando as nádegas firmes e redondas, separando-as para que pudesse ir mais fundo, enquanto o loiro o montava com maestria, os olhos azuis perdidos no prazer que despertava em ambos – tão doce, sempre tão apaixonado.

- Itachi – Naruto se lamentou, lutando contra o ritmo que Itachi tentava aumentar – lento...

- Não, meu kitsune – Itachi ronronou sensualmente, investindo com força e fazendo Naruto gemer alto – não quero lento agora.

Naruto ofegou o nome do moreno enquanto era levado ao orgasmo, sentindo-se trêmulo e languido, tentando ainda assim manter o ritmo até que Itachi o deitou sobre a cama novamente, deitando-se sobre ele e passando os braços por seus omoplatas, fazendo uma alavanca que lhe deu profundidade as investidas, ainda rápidas e sucessivas. Investidas implacáveis sobre o ponto doce dentro de Naruto.

O nome do moreno era um mantra que ecoava no quarto pequeno e escuro, junto com os gemidos e ofegos do loiro sobre a cama, que agarrava tudo que podia, com força, enquanto as pernas envolviam o homem sobre ele. Quando os gemidos se tornaram gritos de paixão, Itachi usou seus lábios para afogar os sons de tanto o deleitavam.

Tudo era exatamente como sempre fora. A paixão de Itachi, sua resistência ao prazer que Naruto lhe dava, a forma como as mãos corriam o corpo menor e dourado, como os lábios sugavam os seus, como que desejosos de tirar-lhe todo o fôlego e lhe consumir a alma.

Era tão exato as memórias dos poucos encontros que Naruto havia tido com Itachi que lhe inundava os olhos de lágrimas, temeroso do momento final, que logo chegaria.

- Sem lágrimas, meu kitsune – Itachi sussurrou enquanto lambia as lágrimas de Naruto – nada mais de lágrimas.

- Tachi – Naruto sussurrou abraçando o moreno, envolvendo suas mãos nos cabelos longos e negros enquanto arranhava as costas fortes de Itachi.

Itachi continuou investindo, sabendo que logo Naruto sucumbiria mais uma vez e então se uniria a ele. O prazer de seu lindo loiro, de seu inocente e sensual loiro, seu anjo dourado, seu protegido lascivo. A quem Itachi jamais conseguira ser indiferente, a quem sempre fora atraído, a quem sempre amara em sigilo, até que ciente da chegada da morte, tomara em um ato de puro egoísmo, o primeiro a que se permitira.

E Naruto arqueou as costas, gemendo alto enquanto mais uma vez a prova de seu prazer molhava o ventre dos dois, se unindo ao suor misturado.

A última coisa que Naruto ouviu antes de desmaiar de prazer, foi seu próprio nome sussurrado no ápice do prazer de Itachi, a última coisa que sentiu foi o sêmen de Itachi dentro dele, profundamente dentro dele, se unindo a ele completamente. E então escuridão, como um sonho que chega ao fim, como um milagre que chega ao seu termino. E Naruto adormeceu sorrindo, feliz por pelo menos aquele presente de Natal.

**-**

Naruto acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto, o que explicaria o calor que sentia. Sorriu sonolento, tentando se erguer e sentindo o corpo cansado. Finalmente percebeu que não conseguia mover suas pernas e as olhou confuso, vendo outras pernas entrelaçadas às deles.

Olhou assustado para os braços que envolviam sua cintura e então olhou o dono daqueles membros, vendo os longos cabelos espalhados sobre a cama, o corpo másculo em total repouso sobre os lençóis amassados e o rosto adormecido, quase inocente em seu repouso matinal.

- Itachi – Naruto sussurrou, pensava que tinha sido um sonho, uma ilusão.

Os olhos amendoados tremeram antes de se abrirem lentamente, primeiro vermelhos em alerta por ser acordado, depois no macio negro que Naruto conhecia muito bem. Os lábios rosados e bem desenhados sorriram levemente enquanto Itachi desequilibrava Naruto e o fazia tornar a deitar. Aspirando o cheiro selvagem do loiro enquanto o envolvia melhor.

- Mais cinco minutos – Itachi sussurrou na orelha de Naruto, porque normalmente era ele quem acordava antes e Naruto quem tentava retê-lo e ficar de preguiça por mais tempo.

Riu quando o loiro gemeu o envolvendo, e mordiscou a orelha dele.

- Como? – Naruto perguntou baixinho, lutando desesperadamente para compreender como aquilo era possível. Sasuke tinha matado Itachi...sabia que era real.

- Não sente que falta algo, kitsune – Itachi sussurrou mordiscando a pele sensível embaixo da orelha de Naruto, sentindo a pele quente e dourada se arrepiar – algo que estava dentro de você? Algo que eu lhe dei?

- Mas...Sasuke convocou os corvos – Naruto gemeu confuso.

- E liberou a outra metade de meu poder dividido – Itachi continuou a explicação, enquanto continuava sua exploração pelo pescoço de Naruto – acionando o meu corpo a começar a despertar, já que você já tinha alimentado minha regeneração.

- Impossível – Naruto choramingou.

- Sim, não era assim que eu tinha planejado – Itachi sussurrou enquanto rolava os dois e deitava sobre as costas de Naruto, sua ereção roçando as nádegas redondas e firmes – era para eu morrer, tinha me conformado com isso. Me conformado em nunca mais fazer isso.

E mais uma vez, Itachi entrou em Naruto, sentindo sua firmeza, sentindo seu calor asfixiante. Gemeu alto, unindo seu ofego ao de Naruto.

- Tachi – Naruto choramingou mais uma vez.

- Sempre pronto para mim – Itachi sussurrou enquanto começava a investir lentamente, mordiscando novamente a orelha de Naruto enquanto se erguia junto com o loiro, ficando ambos de quatro sobre o colchão para não esmagar o loiro – sempre úmido para mim, sempre me enlouquecendo.

Naruto chamou mais uma vez o nome do moreno, choramingando por mais, já que Itachi o estava punindo por alguma coisa e não entrava completamente nele. Precisava de mais.

- Preso entre a vida e morte, meu espírito acompanhou você e Sasuke – Itachi falou enquanto dosava seus movimentos, entrando poucos milímetros de cada vez, deixando Naruto ainda mais desesperado por mais. Fora com desespero que vira seu kitsune chorando escondido e chorando abertamente, embora ninguém soubesse o porquê Naruto chorasse, atribuindo outros motivos para as lágrimas gordas e sentidas de Naruto – eu o vi, meu kitsune dourado, muitas e muitas vezes eu o envolvi em meus braços, sabendo que você não me podia ver ou sentir. Ouvindo você chamar meu nome em silêncio.

- Tachi – Naruto choramingou.

- E o vi se tocando para mim, muitas e muitas vezes – Itachi então investiu completamente com um movimento brusco e poderoso, fazendo Naruto gritar – me provocando. Então seu soube que estava preso ao meu corpo que se recuperava, porque você jamais me deixaria partir.

- Nunca – Naruto gritou desafiador.

- E então você e Sasuke destruíram Madara e os velhos – Itachi segurou os quadris de Naruto, marcando a pele macia com seus dedos finos e longos.

- Justiça – Naruto defendeu tão próximo que doía, levando sua própria mão a ereção negligenciada.

- Sim, justiça – Itachi rosnou enquanto cravava os dentes no ombro do loiro, ouvindo-o gozar de forma adorável e plena, indo com ele.

Despencaram os dois sobre a cama, Itachi mais uma vez sobre Naruto, envolvendo-o completamente.

- Kakashi encontrou um pergaminho, um antigo pergaminho que descrevia os efeitos de um kinjutsu de divisão de alma, como o que eu tinha feito e seus possíveis efeitos quando uma das partes é alguém que se recusa a usar esse poder – Itachi continuou enquanto beijava a marca da mordida que fizera no ombro de Naruto. Ainda acariciava o corpo suado de Naruto, ainda dentro do loiro – por isso mandou Sai ao esconderijo onde Sasuke tinha deixado meu corpo, para que ele não fosse encontrado por Konoha ou pela Akatsuki.

- Sai? – Naruto perguntou acordando da letargia.

- Sim, Sai – Itachi sorriu, saindo de sobre Naruto e o puxando para seu peito, encarando os lindos olhos azuis de seu amado – não queria expor Sasuke a falsas esperanças, nem você, por isso Sai foi enviado.

- Meu presente de Natal – Naruto sussurrou beijando o ombro de Itachi e fazendo o moreno sorrir amoroso.

- Sim, eu sou seu presente de Natal, mas Kakashi queria ter certeza de que eu era realmente eu, e que estava curado – Itachi sussurrou de encontro à têmpora de Naruto – agora eu sou seu, kitsune.

- Sasuke...

- Será avisado – Itachi falou pensativo e então sorriu para Naruto – no ano que vem.

Naruto sorriu amplamente então, escondendo o rosto no peito de Itachi antes de erguê-lo e beijar o moreno com fome. Ao que parecia, era Natal e tinha muito tempo a recuperar.

Pulou então da cama, parando no batente da porta para olhar seu amante, que o olhava curioso.

- Quer ver o que posso fazer pensando em você no chuveiro?

Itachi não precisou de um segundo estimulo para seguir seu kitsune travesso para o banheiro, onde teria prazer em ver o loiro se tocando e chamando seu nome, mas dessa vez, poderia tocá-lo, e tomá-lo.

- Até o Ano Novo – Itachi sussurrou no ouvido de Naruto.

Nenhum dos dois era inocente ao ponto de não perceber que Sasuke teria um ataque. Talvez fosse melhor falar primeiro com Juugo, pensou Naruto, antes que todos os pensamentos coerentes e que não envolviam o belo moreno nu junto a ele se esvaíssem de sua mente.

Com certeza aquele seria um ótimo Natal e um Ano Novo perfeito, pensou Naruto, sentindo o calor de Itachi a suas costas.

**--**

**Nota da Li:**

**Que todos tenham tido um ótimo Natal e um Perfeito Ano Novo. **

**Beijos da Li.**


End file.
